The Jack Harkness Files (Book 1)
by An Airplane Carried Me To Bed
Summary: Its summer holiday and Jack is excited about new neighbors! Will the new Boy next door be his love? (Might turn to M later on)
1. Meet Jack

1. Meet Jack

Hello! I'm Jack Harkness. Summer holiday just started and there is supposed to be new people moving in next door this week. And I love meeting new people! I live in Cardiff with my mom. We moved here from America because my mom got a promotion when I was 12. I am now 17 so it has been 5 years! Its really fun living here! I have alot of really nice friends. And I still got that American accent. (True patroit) I turn 18 on August 20th. So thats not far away becuase it is now June 15th. OH! I forgot to tell you the best part about me! I'm gay. ENJOY!


	2. The Boy Next Door

2. The Boy Next Door

"It's Monday, the new neighbors are going to be here today!" I thought to myself. "Jack! Lunch is ready!" My mom called out to me from inside. "Be right there!" I ran inside becuase I was REALLY hungry. But, I came in to a box sitting in front of me. "Uh, mom. What is this"? I ask. "Open it!" I open it only to find a macbook and iPhone. "Mom!" I yell. "Why did you get this for me?" I ask. "Becuase you got your A level results and they had all A*!" She handed the paper to me. "YES!" I scream. "THANK YOU! Now I'm hungry." She hands me a Ham sandwich and iced tea. "Here you go!" I start to eat before she finsihes the sentence. Within 2 mintues I am done with my iced tea and sandwich and get my new stuff and set it up. When I sit down I hear a car pull up next door. "They're here" I whisper to myself. I walk out the door to introduce myself. "Hello, My name is Jack Harkness and I live next door with my mom. And I just wanted to welcome you." The new family smiled "Why thank you Jack. I'm Beth Jones and this is my husband James and this is our son Ianto." I looked at Ianto and he looked like a sexy god. "Its nice to meet you Jack." Ianto reaches out to shake my hand. "You too." My phones beeps and I check it and it was mom. "My mom just invited you guys over for dinner. Would you like to come?" I ask "Sure Jack! What time?" Beth asked "5.30. Is that okay?" "Yes it is" She says. "Well I will see you then!" And I walk back to my house and I can't stop thinking about Ianto. I will see what he is soon.


	3. Nice To Meet You

3. Nice To Meet You

It was 5.30 and I ws waiting for them. "They must be a little late Jack. I know how you get whe you meet new people." She was right. "Okay, Whats for dinner mom?" "Lasanga. and for dessert, Cookie cake." Mom knew that was my favorite. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I opened the door. "Please come in ." I said with a smile. "Why thank you Jack." Mrs. Jones said. "Its the least I can do." I replied. Then I saw Ianto. "Hello Jack." He said. "Hi Ianto." I couldn't stop smiling and by the way it looked he was smiling at me too. I want to faint now. "Are you guys ready to eat?" My mom called. "Yes. Were coming." "Mmm, It smells good!" Said Ianto. His family agreed. We walked in and my had everything ready. "Hello. I'm Emily Harknesss and you have meet my son Jack." "And I'm Beth Jones and my Husband James and our son Ianto." "Well, its nice to meet you all!" My mom said with a smile. "Please sit down and help yourselves."

After we were all done, we all just sat and talked. "So Beth. Why did you guys move to Cardiff?" "Well, My husband got a promotion and Ianto kept on getting bullied at his school." I saw Ianto face turn red. "Why was he getting bullied at school?" My mom asked. Beth leaned over to Ianto and whispered something in his ear. Then he nooded. "He kept on getting bullied because more people than his friends at school found out he was gay." My mom looked at me with a big grin when she said he was gay. No, oh god. "Really!? Jack Is gay to!" I wish I could hide uder the table now. Ianto's mom did the same thing. Got a big grin on her face. Ianto looked at me. "So you are. I knew it." He said. I starred at him surprised. "How did you know?" "By the way you looked and you had a white iPhone with a One Direction case on it." Oh DUH! "Oh. So yo can tell" I said.

Its now 9.30 and I got Ianto's phone number and he told me to text him any time. SO YESSS! "I know you got his number Jack." My mom said. "How do you know?" "I can tell by the grin on your face." Wow I'm really easy to read.


End file.
